


Hands, Eyes, Heart

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Cor reflects on how he fell for Clarus.





	Hands, Eyes, Heart

Cor sometimes thought he'd fallen for Clarus’ hands first, and everything else followed. Massive and strong, the creases and callouses mingled with a variety of scars to create intricate, lined patterns. What Cor loved best, though, was the strong grip that supported those Clarus cared for. Whether it was stroking the hair of a cranky toddler or covering a thin, trembling hand with warmth and stability, watching patients instantly calm under those hands struck Cor in a way he didn't know he could still be moved. 

This job was meant to be a fresh start, a respite from the battlefield, a new identity so he could leave behind all the survivor’s guilt that the name “the Immortal” implied. He was eager to help injured folks learn to cope, to adjust to and work with their new realities - much like he’d been able to do, imperfectly, with all the scars he had that didn’t show.

He'd never expected to lose his heart.

Cor was diligent, focused, and respectful. These were all things he knew how to be. But he’d discovered a gentle humor in his supervisor that struck at him, loosening pieces of himself that he thought he’d tightened down for good.

By the time Clarus’ warm, worn hand was tracing along his jaw, Cor was well past having admitted it to himself.

The eyes followed the hands, in short succession. They were a piercing, transparent blue with lashes fuller than they had any right to be. The eyebrows above, more than once, had pried Cor from one of his “moods,” as Clarus called them, with a sarcastic quirk. They had the ability to undermine the most serious statement; to remind Cor that things were not that bad, really; that some lightness or at least comfort could always be found. The eyes were a close second, definitely. 

Cor knew, though he'd tell no one, what he'd give to see those eyes gazing down into his own every morning for the rest of his life. 

Cor came to work each day quiet, deferential, dedicated, but with a new, burning vitality in his chest that surprised him. In one of their few moments alone, Clarus reached out his hand, and Cor took it in both of his, as if it was the most precious gift he’d ever receive.

Maybe it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble written for for Day 5 of FFXV Rarepair Week 2018 (Helping Hands).


End file.
